Rofur Themes
by Falconswipe
Summary: Summary's inside. Rated T-M
1. Seek Revenge

**Heya! I'm here posting RoFur one-shots! This will be updated reguraly like my other stories! This will be rated M for mature language, suggestive themes(that may or may not be written). I have a list of themes to do, so no time to waste! First one: Seek Revenge Next: Musn't Tell The Truth**

Rogue was hightailing towards Fairy Tail, concern written all over his face. Goldstar had called him earlier, and well..she didn't look so good.

Flashback~

Rogue was just chilling on the couch, watching Tv, waiting for Hazelfur to return home when he recieved a call. Opening up the lacrima, he immediately got worried, for it was Goldstar, and her trying to wipe her tears from her face. Most likely trying to keep a strong facade, like him most of the time.

"Goldstar, what's wrong?" Rogue asked, hoping it wasn't about Hazelfur.

"I-It's Haze-lfur..she came ho..just come over, please," Tears were streaming down her face freely as she hiccuped between her words. Rogue nodded, before turning the lacrima off.

Flashback ends~

And now he was at Fairy Tail, after recieving a call from Erza that they were there. Erza was also crying in her own way, which still worried Rogue. Starclaw looked up from the hug Sting was giving her-he was there before-, and looked completely sorrowful and guilty.

"She's up there. Don't say anything, just hug her," Sting said, before pulling Starclaw into another hug, while she cried on his shoulder. Rogue numbly trudged up the stairs, looking at the Rajinshu, who were looking at him pitifully. Opening the door in front of him, he just walked over to his girlfriend.

As he hugged her, she stiffened. Hazelfur looked at him, and his breath hitched. Rogue knew she was blind, but this was different. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, the usual sparkle in her eyes gone.

"I'm sorry," Hazelfur said. She pulled away from the hug, and Rogue knew something had happened. He just hoped it wasn't too bad.

"What're you-"

"I-I co-couldn't st-stop him...he-he...he.. _violated_ me..an-and took my vir-virginity," Tears were cascading freely down her face and Rogue was shocked...before his aura grew darker and darker.

"What's his name?" Rogue growled out. Hazelfur snapped her head up, confused.

"I-Igaku Haken," She responded. Rogue nodded stiffly, before giving her kiss and going downstairs. ( **E-gak-u Ha-ken)**

"Only Starclaw knows what happened," Goldstar said, and then everyone noticed the dark aura surronding him.

"She was raped, and I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," Rogue growled and all male dragons stiffened. No one and I mean, _no one_ messed with a dragon's mate.

"I'm coming," Rogue saw Sting come closer and he nodded. Backup would be appreciated. But still, he was going to seek revenge on the bastard who violated his mate.

Time Skip~

"What to you want from me?" Igaku asked fearfully as Rogue and Sting approuched him with deadly auras. Currently, Igaku was tied up in Millianna's restraint tubes, which cancelled his magic. Speaking of...

"So what did he do?" Kagura asked, for she had never seen Rogue looking this deadly, even when they dated for a month. So what exactly made him this way?

"This bastard," Sting gestured to Igaku," raped Hazelfur. We're bringing him back to Fairy Tail. Mind gathering up Mermaid Heel?" Hazelfur was friends with all the guilds, including the reformed Tataros. To say they would be all pissed is an understatement. Igaku was not going to survive the torture upon him, espacially by Blackclan.

Millianna made a hissing noise and Kagura's aura darkned.

"Save some of him for me," Was all they said before going away.

Igaku couldn't believe it. The slut actually told them.

"Let's go," Rogue said stiffly, before trudging ahead. Sting nodded, before kicking Igaku," Get up."

Time Skip~...again

Every. Fucking. Guild was there. Even Crime Sorciere, with Cobra looking pissed as fuck as well as everyone else.

"Rogue's first," Goldstar said, her demonic aura slightly scaring everyone around her. Rogue walked up to the hanging Igaku, who was slowly coming to. Rogue punched him across the face, his face shadowed.

"What do you want?" Igaku spat, but realized how many people were there. Fuck. And he couldn't use his draining magic, fuck.

"I would do more, but I would kill you. So I'm gonna lay it out nice and fucking simple; You took away my mate's virginity, and now, all of us are going to get in what we want," Rogue hissed and Igaku's eyes widened.

"And don't you worry about you're wounds, Wendy here will gladly heal them," Charle hissed and Wendy nodded.

It was almost four hours later when everyone stopped and the Rune Knights arrived. Igaku almost looked dead, with burn marks, scratches(from Kagura, Erza, and Blackclan), explosions were near his feet, vines were around his torso, about everything you could think of. Not to mention Kyouka had intensified his pain by 10.

"How's Hazelfur?" Lahar asked Rogue and he pointed over to the bar where she was smiling at Master Bob, who was trying to cheer her up.

"She said Master Bob and Makarov reminded her of the elders that used to tell her stories, so he's cheering her up. I'm about to bring her home though," Rogue said and Lahar nodded, relief on his face.

"It looks like Rogue wants to head home, I'll see you around," Hazelfur said, hugging Master Bob before going over to her mate.

"You ok?" Rogue asked.

"With you...yeah, I'm ok," Hazelfur said.

Holy shit...wow...I never thought I could write something like that.

Note: Rape is a real thing, I have friends who have been assaulted and it's scary as fuck.

Hope you guys...umm..enjoyed? Hate me? Loved it? Wanna murder my ass? Falcon out!


	2. Cliche

**Change of plans! Now: Cliche Next: She sings!**

He thought it was cliche at first. Meeting her was normal, just two random people meeting in the town, slowly falling in love with each other via encounters. He soon realized, he was wrong. "Hi, I'm Rogue," the man held his hand out to the female.

She thought it was fate or anything really, of how they met. It sounded cliche, but it didn't matter. All she knew, was that she had met a nice boy-man. He was no boy, he was a young man. No matter how ackward they were or cliche, she would be by his side till she faded away. "Hazelfur," the female shook the man's hand.

How wrong he was surprised him. She was no 'female' that fawned over him. She made him respect her at first, then fall in love. While she didn't do it directly, he still fell in love with the woman that was anything but normal. "Mind going out with me?"

He was fate. How else would've it been? No guy had never approuched her because she was blind, considering it a disability. But this man, Rogue, had always treated her differently, like she was special. Like she was a person to be respected. But not helped. He never offered to help her when she was somewhere new. He always talked to her normally. "No, not at all!"

Every cliche propasal had fancy things on a special day or somewhere special, he knew better. Shecouldn't see, so what good would it be to bring her somewhere. All he did was call her over, set up a camera, and recorded one of the happiest moments of his life. "Hazelfur, I love you and I've learned that. So will you please marry me with that golden heart of yours?"

She couldn't see, but she could definentely hear. So when she heard how much she was throwing up for a little over a week, Rogue and herself went to a doctor. She was scared and excited. She was showing signs of being pregnant. What if her blindness stopped her from being a caretaker. But one hand squeeze from her husband made all her doubts go away. She wasn't alone. "Congrats, you are 12 weeks pregnant!"

He was estatic! He was going to be a father, but of course, his job took him away for 8 weeks. Luckily, he called Goldstar, his wife's sister, and she took care of his wife. As soon as he returned, he saw ow much of a baby bump she had, he was curious. Not all females had small stomachs around this time, but still it concerned him. "You're carrying twin girls!"

When they were born was her final moment. She had a hard labor, but it was saddening her to watch from a distance, to never hold her children, but it seemed that way. "Nightwing and Whitesplash, I love you all so much.."

He was saddened, sure, but he would push through his lover's death to raise to beautiful girls. Nightwing had his features, but her sky blue eyes. Whitesplash had white hair, most likely from his sister-in-law, and blind red eyes. Yes, Whitesplash was half-blind in her right eye. She reminded him so much of her, but there was also Nightwing, who reminded him of, well, him!

They promised each other, they wouldn't become cliche. He answered truthfully when his children asked about her. And she patiently waited for her family to come to her. But one thing they did promise each other, the whole family. "I will be with you till we fade."

 **Holy fuck! What's with me and angst?! Huh?! Can someone answer that for me! Also, thank you for faving and following this story, as well as my other one! Next is She sings! This was an AU, so there were little spoilers! And there might be other couples beside Rofur, but the main girl and boy is Hazelfur and Rogue! Falcon out!**


	3. Snowcrystal!

**This is to my new reviewer, Snowcrystal of Thunderclan, I am so happy that you like my story! If you want, I do take requests on characters! So any pairing and whatnot, I will gladly write, just PM me! You, my friend, are now a proud Falcon! Falcon signing off!**


	4. She sings! (For Snowcrystal)

**This is for my new reviewer! Hope you likey, Snowcrsytal! Now: She sings! Next: Squirrel(GoldLa)**

 **WARNING: CUSSING AND LEAFSTORM IS NOT MY OC! HE IS SNOWCRYSTAL'S!**

Leafstorm was tired, as Goldstar made him hunt, train, patrol, and herb collect in one fucking day! What the fuck?! All he wanted to do was to relax with his mate. As he turned the cornerm he heard the most loving sound.

" _You're alone_

 _You're on your own_

 _So what_

 _Have you gone blind_

 _Have you forgotten what is yours?~"_

It was Hazelfur and her voice!

"Glass _half empty_

 _Glass half full_

 _Either way, you won't be going thirsty_

 _Count your blessings not your flaws~_

 _You've got it all_

 _You've got your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control, rid of the monsters_

 _Inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again~"_

Leafstorm heard shuffling until he was met with her blind gaze, which was surprised.

"I uh...I ummm-" Leafstorm was cut off as she pecked him on the lips.

"It's ok, but you still run around like a lopsided badger!" Hazelfur laughed as she ran, Leafstorm giving chase.

 **...sorry? I promise my next one will be longer, but at least this had no angst! Right? Anyway, thank you Snowcrystal! Love you! Falcon out!**


End file.
